Lead wires having an element wire and an insulating coating portion have conventionally been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-135551 discloses that an end portion of a lead wire protection sleeve (insulating coating portion) is subjected to a sealing process so that penetration of varnish caused by capillarity is prevented. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-078301 discloses that a coating removed portion is provided in a lead wire and a resin is filled in the portion in order to prevent penetration of varnish caused by capillarity.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-092858 discloses a structure for attaching a temperature detection element in which a temperature detection element fixed by a guide is inserted and fixed in a tunnel-like gap between a stator core of an electric motor and a coil end portion of a winding.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 06-070510 discloses a method of embedding a temperature sensor including the steps of: inserting a dummy similar to the shape of a temperature sensor into a coil wound around a stator core; shaping a coil while the dummy is kept inserted; and embedding a temperature sensor in an empty hole formed by removing the dummy.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 10-094222 discloses a structure of attaching a temperature detection element using a guide formed in a stator of an electric motor.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-214505 discloses that a structural element responsive to a temperature is fixed by attaching an insulator to a stator and thereafter winding a stator coil.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 07-142118 and 10-247546 disclose a rubber plug for a waterproof connector, which is inserted into a seal tubular portion of a waterproof connector with an electric wire passed therethrough, to hermetically seal a portion between an inner wall of the seal tubular portion and the electric wire. This rubber plug has a tubular member fitted with an electric wire and has an outer circumferential lip portion and an inner circumferential lip portion respectively formed annularly on the outer circumferential side and inner circumferential side thereof.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 59-096687 discloses a method of insulating an electric wire connection portion. Here, a wiring connection portion is wrapped with a varnish tube and a heat-foaming sheet and coated thereon with a heat-shrinking tube and is then heated from the surface of the tube so that the heat-foaming sheet is foamed and the heat-shrinking tube is shrunken.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-190720 discloses a lead wire in which an elongated flexible substrate having an interconnection pattern formed thereon along the longitudinal direction is surrounded with a tube having flexibility. Here, at least a space on the pattern formation face side of the flexible substrate is sealed by a flexible and insulative seal body.
A fixing material moving along on a surface of a lead wire is sometimes a problem. For example, when an element embedded in a fixing material and a connector are connected to each other by a lead wire, the fixing material at the time of impregnation may move along the lead wire and then reach the connector. When the fixing material hardens in the connector, troubles may occur in the device.
By contrast, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 09-135551 and 2002-078301 is to prevent a lead wire from hardening by suppressing penetration of a fixing material into a lead wire due to capillarity, and completely differs in prerequisites and configuration from the present invention which suppresses transfer of a fixing material on a lead wire surface. In other patent documents, no technique is disclosed that resolves the aforementioned problems.